


A School Cops Dream

by heather87love



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Searched, cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather87love/pseuds/heather87love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby Is A off Season Cop and he meet a Girl That Has A Request to be searched & handcuffed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A School Cops Dream

I was beginning my 8th year in the Security office at a College Campus in Pittsburgh and I was standing at the front gate late one night as cars came in from the other side of base. There wasn't much going on so I was just outside enjoying the night air when this convertible came across the highway with this young lady in it wearing her undershirt and Penguins pants. 

She had sandy brown hair and a nice rack underneath the cloth that was breezing as she approached the gate. I saw her authorization sticker and waived her onto the base but instead of proceeding through, she stopped.

"Hi" she said and smiled.

"Hey, how are ya doing" I replied. "Can I help you with something?"

She smiled up at me, "pretty quiet night tonight?"

"Yep, not much going on. I suppose you're done for the night and heading back to the barracks?" No other cars were around and that rack looked great under her hazel eyes and smile so I decided a short conversation was in order. 

"Actually I'm having a party at my room tonight" she paused, adjusted her rear view mirror and looked back up at me. "My name is Heather, so what do you do for fun?

I told her "My name's Sidney, I go to parties, perhaps I'll crash yours when I get off."

"I wish you would. Didn't know you guys partied." She replied.

I was puzzled and said "Umm yeah, we pretty much do what y’all do off-duty".

She laughed and gave me her Barracks and room number, "Come by, I'd love to have you" she said and before I could reply she was on her way."

I'm glad there was a wall separating us because I was semi-erect talking to her and now I had plans. 

Well I got off work and went over to the party but as luck would have it, no one was there. I left her a note with my Barracks and room number and told her to come by some time and that I was sorry I missed her and the party.

I few days later I was in my Barracks room in a pair of running shorts and t-shirt. I had just gotten some take-out in my Jeep and had brought it back to my room when someone knocked on my door. It was Heather with another girl. I was happy to see her and smiled broadly.

"Hey Heather!'

"Hey Sidney" she replied smiling back. She was wearing three tank tops covering up those proudly displayed melons. Now that I got a clearer look, each one was about the size of her head. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants that showed off her nicely rounded butt very nicely. "Sorry I missed you the other night; we actually went to the beach for awhile. I'm glad you left the note though,"

"Do you and your friend want to come in?"

She whispered something to her friend, who was also pretty hot, and her friend walked back down the hallway. "No, she won't be staying tonight. I think you and I should get to know each other first." With that she stepped in and plopped down on the unoccupied bed across the room from mine. I was an NCO so I didn't have a roommate, just the bed. 

We talked for some time about her job, the base and when we got to my job she was very interested. I told her about everything I'd done and the places I had been stationed but she wanted to know "HOW" I did my job. So I began describing questioning people about crimes and finally about handcuffing suspects. When I got to handcuffing, she was very interested. 

"Tell me about handcuffing, what do you before they're handcuffed?" she said moving over to my bed where I was at.

I looked at the eagerness in her face and thought it an odd question but, "we would search them to make sure they didn't have weapons or anything." "Search them huh? Could you show me?"

I thought about it for a split second "Sure". I stood up and so did she and she stepped out of the sandals she was wearing. "I didn't have any unoccupied walls so I told her to face the door with her hands on it and her legs spread apart. She got into position, sticking her butt out a little while doing so. 

"Damn she looked good" I thought. "Spread your arms and legs out a bit more". I walked back to the closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I grabbed my web belt with my holster and handcuffs on it and put it on. I walked back over to her and she was beaming. "I wanted to make it more realistic."

"Great, please do". She said. I told her that normally a female cop would do a search on another female but I would demonstrate as an exception. 

Heather was breathing heavier now in anticipation. 

I positioned my right foot inside her right food and my right hand on her right elbow. I forced her right elbow towards the door. "I position the suspect like this so they have the disadvantage. Try to strike me with your other arm."

Heather tried to bring her left arm back and I let her. She managed to move it about an inch or two before I slammed the right side of my body into her back and slammed her left elbow against the door. She gasped as her large breasts were heaving against the door and out the sides under her armpits. "Shit that's sexy" I thought. 

"Are your okay, did I hurt you?" I asked.

"Oh no, please continue" she said sighing. I watched her head as I bent down towards her ankles, "if you were wearing shoes I would either take them off or sweep the side with my finger then I would search the rest of your left side systematically from bottom to top.

I slid my hand, much more gently than a normal search, up the rear of her leg so my left thumb was sliding up the inside of her leg and I could see and feel her body intensifying with her quick breaths. I slid up until my thumb was just below her crotch. She was very warm there.

"Once at your waist area, I would need to check more thoroughly for weapons," I explained. 

I brought my thumb out so as not to make contact with her groin and grabbed her left butt cheek and squeezed. Squeezing her left cheek right up to the middle crack and sliding my thumb up her crack sent out another gasp and whispered moan. I moved my left hand around the outside of her waist and squeezed the left side of her shorts before continuing to slide up her rear waist and back. I massaged her back up to her neck and brought my hand to her shoulder and down the top of her arm. I was able to look at her face now and told her to turn her head to the right. She did. I slid my hand under her left hand and under her arm to her arm pit. Brushing the side of her left breast bulging out under her arm pit, I came down her side, to her waist again. 

"Turn your head towards me!" I ordered. 

She turned to me with mouth open panting. 

"Open your mouth and lean your head back" I told her. She eagerly complied. I told her that I needed to visually inspect her mouth for keys or razor blades and the search her head with my hand. She just nodded. I looked in her mouth. "What do you have in there?" I asked looking deeper. 

"Lift your tongue". She lifted it up and licked her lips. I then massaged her hair and came down to the centre of her back and told her to struggle and call me names. I think she had wanted to play the bad ass because she tried to come out of that position hard and almost slammed into to me. 

"You fuck'n cop, get the fuck off me!" she snapped. I again slammed her into the door and grabbed her left arm telling her to be quiet, I still had neighbours. She laughed and smiled as I grabbed my cuffs. She heard the chain jingle and asked, "You have to handcuff me?" I thought she was worried about the cuffs but when she almost flung her hands back I knew she was expecting this. I grabbed one arm then the other and handcuffed her wrists. I made them so loose she could get them off with no problem by slipping her hands through but the illusion was there. I told her to bend her knees and slide down to the kneeling position. I grabbed her arm pits and helped her down. 

"This is how we continue a search on a person that hasn't been cooperative". I leaned her back and told her to look to her left. She complied almost too willingly for an aggressive suspect. 

I placed my left arm on the right side of her head and down the middle of her heaving breasts and placed my hand on her stomach. I then continued the search on her right side. In this position I'm sure she could feel my erection coming to its full 7 inches but at this point nothing much mattered. This was the best search I'd ever conducted. 

I moved my right hand up her leg again but instead of stopping my thumb at the groin as I did on the left side, I slid it right up into her, now very wet and soaking crotch. I slid my thumb up to her pussy lips and massaged just inside as the rest of my hand cupped her right butt cheek and squeezed, hard. She gasped again and said "Oh my Gosh!" She whimpered a bit and said, "Oh fuck. Oh shit, that feels so fucking good". I pulled my thumb free and continued up her waist not listening to her protests. I felt up her nice round ass and realized she was moving her hands somewhere behind her. I looked at what she was doing and she was trying to grab my hard-on. I turned, denying her access and blocked her hands with my butt. 

"Oh, know you don't" I said, "I'm the law and I'm in charge". She was breathing heavier and heavier as I brought my hand around, onto her waist and then slid it up under her right boob. I grabbed her boob with my right hand and squeezed her tit and erect nipple with my right forefinger and thumb. She leaned her head back, "Oh fuck, you're killing me." 

I brought my left arm from her front and pulled her left shoulder back still grabbing her right tit with my right hand. I smiled down at her as she turned her head to watch my hand on her big tit. 

"Yes, squeeze my fucking huge tits! Squeeze them both, squeeze them both hard". 

I brought my left hand down and did just as she demanded. I heard a jingle on the floor and realized she had broken through my handcuffs and wriggled her way out so her right hand slammed against the door and the left hand grabbed the other wall next to the door. She looked up at my with those big hazel eyes and I sternly but quietly said, "Open your mouth bitch". She smiled and opened it.

I stuck my tongue inside and probed it as she sucked my face into oblivion. I almost came right there with both hands on those massive tits and my tongue down her throat. I then brought my right hand down between both mounds and straight into her shorts. She stopped sucking my mouth off and looked down between those beauties. "Oohh" she moaned waiting for my fingers to plunge into her soaking wet pussy. I brought two fingers in immediately and started stroking her pussy as my left hand continued to squeeze her left breast. I curved my fingers into her clot and sweet spot and could feel her whole body convulse as she orgasmed. This was the most intense orgasm I had ever witnessed from a woman. 

"OH FUCK, OH MY....!" She screamed out as her who body shuddered and she leaned up against the door stranding my left hand between it and Heather's giant breast as she continued to moan and plopped the left side of her body onto the floor. 

She turned around as I let loose of her pussy and her big tit and I knelt down smiling at her from ear to ear. Her huge melons were ballooning out as she tried to gasp for air and her shorts were all but soaked with her orgasm and juices. She was looking intensely at me, not smiling but with mouth open trying to breathe. After a few moments I stood up and offered her my hand to get up but she just looked up at me, got to her knees and brought her eyes down to my full and throbbing hard-on. She crawled over to it and pulled my shorts down devouring it with her mouth and throat in an instant. Her other hand was playing with her pussy but you could tell she was pretty exhausted. I was on the brink of cumming anyway so I didn't need much encouragement. She pulled my cock out her mouth and looked up at me "I know you want to cum". Stroke your cock for me, stroke it like you mean it". 

I began stroking my cock in front of her as she pulled her hand from her pussy and together with her other one, pulled her first tank top off. I jerked off a bit faster as the second tank came off and then after the third one hit the floor I was ready to let her have it.

"All over these babies Sidney. Fuck'n A, I want your hot cum all over my big fuck'n tits!" Game was over at that point, I jerked my hard shaft and let my milky white cum out of its cage. It first drove hard into her chin and then splattered all over both tits. She laughed and grabbed my hand. Together we both massaged my cock until it softened. 

I knelt down and she, on her knees, pressed herself against me. Those two big, cum wet melons pressing against my T-Shirt and we devoured each other again with our mouths. We just continued to embrace each other kiss each other for several minutes after that. Both too exhausted from the intensity of the search to do much else.

We never made it to fucking that night but it didn't matter. That was intense enough and an encounter I will never forget.


End file.
